Passanger Seat
by BlazikenForever
Summary: Jessie has nothing to do on a car ride, and what happens when you are bored? Of course, you end up spacing out. She thinks about a very special memory from the past. Fluff warning. K for kissing. Rocketshipping oneshot.


**A/N: I'm back! Inspiration struck again. I will explain after story time is finished. Rocketshipping is dead, so I decided to contribute as one of the few remaining supporters, if that makes any sense. Anyways, enjoy but beware of the fluff!**

_**Italics**_**= Flashback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Things would be a whole lot different if I called the shots. Trust me.**

* * *

_"Have you ever thought about… quitting Team Rocket?" questioned a nervous James._

"_Why would we quit? Team Rocket is all we have." Jessie responded in a huff. Deep down she knew that they were going to have to quit someday. They were having no success; time after time, blasting off thanks to the twerp's electric rodent. The woman, deep down, had the horrible fear that if they were to quit, that they would split-up, and go their own directions. The team was all she had. James and her mother were the only two humans she had ever truly loved. Quite frankly, Jessie didn't know where she would be today if not for her partner-in-crime. She didn't say it a lot, probably not enough, but James meant the world to her. No, not just because she was secretly in love with him, but because she needed him more than anything else. She also knew the same went for him needing her. Jessie just wasn't sure if their bond was strong enough to withstand the temptation of his wealth in the form of his inheritance. She was mortified that he would go and marry Jessebelle, get rich, and forget about the team. Then what would she do? It's like ripping out your backbone, no support left. _

_But did he love her? The question was constantly nagging at her. Of course, Meowth would comment something along the lines every once and a while but she thought nothing of it. Except on the nights when she lay awake thinking, "Well, Meowth and James are pretty close. What if he slipped up and told one of James' secrets?". She didn't really believe herself in the end, though. Suddenly, Jessie looked up to notice James sheepishly tapping his fingers together while sporting a red face._

"_Well…" said James softly. She begged the girly voice in her head to be quiet about his strange behavior. _

"_Well what?" Jessie snapped. James grabbed her hands passionately, cutting through any of the magenta-haired woman's rage. This also caused her to develop the slightest of pink tinting on her cheeks, and James' already red face to become reminiscent of a cheri berry._

"_We could… you, Meowth, and I… we could… settle down together. I've been thinking about it ever since we arrived in Kalos! W-what do you say?" The hopeful man's eyes gazed into the shocked ones of Jessie's. She was taken back to put it lightly. Her mind was going in a million directions all at once just to comprehend what James had just said to her. Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait long for an answer._

"_Before you make your decision, t-there's one thing you should probably know first. Jessie... I... I love you." She thought she was shocked before. Jessie was definitely not one to cry, but she did have a heart. And how could someone without a heart not cry when all of their doubt and worries practically got taken away with just three words? Her ocean-blue orbs filled with tears that freely flowed as she tackled James into an embrace._

"_You idiot! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear those words?" the hysterical woman slapped him on the back teasingly. They sat there a while, enjoying the moment, as if nothing were wrong in the world. When Jessie finally calmed down, she lifted her head to see a pair of sparkling emeralds staring back at her. Her own sapphires traced the emerald owner's face down to his lips, but he was one step ahead. James closed the gap between them in a soft, yet passionate kiss, which lasted until they needed to breathe. They cuddled together as they drifted into a peaceful slumber, knowing that everything was going to be okay if they both had each other, forever._

"Jess? Jess?" the thirty year old called softly to his wife.

"Huh?" Jessie snapped her head up to find her husband staring at her oddly.

"You were staring at the dashboard for quite a while, is everything okay?" inquired James.

The couple was in their minivan, on their way to Ash and Misty's wedding. It happened to be on the whole other side of Kanto, so they left their kids in the care of Meowth and were traveling the whole distance by car. It was currently 10:00 pm, so Jessie was beginning to get drowsy.

"Yes, I was just staring into space, I'm kind of tired." replied a groggy Jessie.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The day we first decided to quit Team Rocket." Jessie rubbed James' hand, that was not on the wheel, affectionately.

"That was the best day of my life." James stared toward the road, as if replaying the scenario in his head.

"Same here." Jessie yawned.

"I think you should get some rest," James chuckled "tomorrow is a big day after all. You need your beauty sleep." He winked cheekily.

"Whatever you say." Jessie smiled warmly at him as she closed her eyes. Tonight, the cars driving by, the occasional bump, and the sound of the tires against the expressway would be her lullaby. After all, she needed to get to sleep fast so she could relive the best day of her life one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Fluffy Rocketshipping is my FAVORITE! :-) If you guys didn't know, Rocketshipping is my OTP. I'm weird like that. So inspiration backstory time! I recently took a trip in a car, at night time. I was naturally bored (and tired), and out of my boredom this fic was born! Hope you guys liked it! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**STAY FABULOUS!**

**∞BlazikenForever∞**


End file.
